


Tactics

by rei_c



Series: The Art of War [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, Strategy & Tactics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter's willing to negotiate with Balem for earth and her family. She just wants to do it on familiar ground. Balem does not like that one little bit -- but he appreciates the tactic for what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the second 'Jupiter Ascending' [fic challenge](http://fuckyeahjupiterascending.tumblr.com/post/127969742710/ja-fic-challenge-2-one-different-decision) over on tumblr. Such a great topic idea!

"Begin by seizing something which your opponent holds dear;  
then he will be amenable to your will."  
― Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_  


Balem stares at his refinery manager and is gratified, just a little, to see the splice shaking. "I see you're alone, Mr. Night," Balem says, one hand propping up his chin, elbow on the arm of the couch. "Where is the girl."

"F -- for -- forgive me, my lord," Chicanery says, stuttering and clearly wishing he was anywhere but facing Balem. "She said that you would have to go down to earth if you wanted her to sign over her claim." 

It takes Balem a moment to fully understand and even then, all he can say is "I should change your name, Mr. Night. Or better yet, replace you and file a false advertising claim with your manufacturer. Chicanery, indeed." 

Balem stands, turns and looks out over the refinery. He has options -- and leverage, with the girl's family in stasis beneath his feet. She's smart, though: changing the location to suit her rather than him; taking a stand and yet not completely discarding the idea of a deal; putting him through the effort to finalise the transaction. A tersie planet, though. Balem can't remember the last time he was on a pre-Harvested tersie planet, perhaps in the early days with his mother. 

Mother. The girl will have that over him. He doubts she'll understand just how important a weapon in her arsenal that is -- or maybe she does. This early negotiation is exactly the type of thing Seraphi did over and over again to destabilise her enemies. It always worked, too, on them and on him. 

Perhaps the girl is more like -- but no. Balem cannot afford to think like that, not with earth in the balance. 

With a sigh, Balem turns back, narrows his eyes at the splice and the sargorns behind it. "Arrange for a landing party," he says. "If the Recurrence wants to stand on the planet she's about to sign over, fine. Oh, and Mr. Night?" Balem adds, pleased to see the splice stopping in his tracks, thinking he'd gotten away with disappointing Balem for what is getting dangerously close to the last time. The splice turns, already pale face drained of all colour, and Balem smiles as he says, "You are far from irreplaceable. Do remember that, would you." 

"Ye -- yes, my lord," the splice says before he scurries away. 

Balem, alone in his grand reception room, paces. It would be one thing to meet the girl here but he'll need to prepare himself. Seeing her in the holo-playback was enough to send him into a funk for days; how much worse will it be to see her face-to-face, to breathe in her smell, to be so close and know what she would feel like under his touch? 

He can almost hear his mother telling him to straighten up, to stand tall, for he is the First Primary of House Abrasax and what he wants, he gets. He'd never gotten what he most desired, though, and his mother was the one to withhold it from him. He can't allow himself to dread that the girl's going to do the same and can't allow himself the luxury of hope that she might prove more merciful than Seraphi ever was. 

"She can fight," he murmurs, eyes narrowed as he moves towards the doors with purpose. "But she won't win."


End file.
